


Ohara-Style Wedding

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Baby Aqours, Fluff, Other, Prompt Fill, au where they were all in elementary school together, riko was always there u just didnt see her i swear., they little...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko was really sure that three people was too much for one marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the polyshipprompts tumblr:
> 
> "Imagine your polyship as young children.  
> They’re just discovering the idea of romance and decide to all get married to each other.  
> Whose idea is it?  
> Who protests that “that’s not how it works”?  
> Who convinces that person that they can of course do this?  
> Who wants to invite all their classmates and who wants to have just them?"

“...and  _ that _ is why you, Riko-chan and I will all be getting married when we’re older! Any questions?”

 

Although Mari made it seem like she was addressing only Yoshiko, everyone at the playground seemed to be listening intently to Mari’s speech. Like a true leader, Mari was sitting atop the jungle gym, looking down upon her listeners as if she was the wisest person of them all. The children around Yoshiko murmured, some confused, most entertained. The only one who didn’t seem entertained was Riko. Even at seven years old, she knew she was going to have to watch out for Mari for the rest of her life, or else she was going to keep coming up with dumb ideas... “Ohara-san, don’t you think it’s too soon to be talking about m-m-marriage? Besides, three people can’t all be married to each other,” Riko said.

 

Yoshiko hummed in thought, then put in her two cents. “I can marry you, then I can marry Mari-senpai, then she marries you. What’s wrong with that?”

 

“See? I told you, it’ll work,” Mari said, seemingly validated after Yoshiko spoke up. “Me, you, and Yoshiko-chan will be the best wives ever! And you’re all invited to our wedding!”

 

Behind Riko was a trembling Dia, seemingly wanting to speak up but not mentally prepared to. After a coaxing nod from Mari, Dia squeaked, “But what about babies? Th-three people can’t all have one baby! It has to be two people! What if you end up having a baby and a half because there are three people...?”

 

“I don’t think that’s the only problem,” Riko mumbled. “One of us would have to be a man, right?”

 

Yoshiko rolled her eyes. “Jeez, humans are so stupid. Everyone knows baby demons come from trees!”

 

“No kids,” Mari declared. “Only puppies! We’ll just have puppies. Daddy will let me get one. We can each have one!”

 

“C-can more than three people join? I wanna marry Riko-chan, but I don’t know if I want to marry Mari-chan and Yoshiko-chan,” Chika piped up, her brow furrowed.

 

“Wait, wait, three is already too many, Chika,” Riko said, groaning. “Let’s keep it at three...no more! Ah...Ohara-san, why do you want to marry both of us so bad...?”

 

“You’re both my cute little underclassmen! Of course I’d want to marry you both,” Mari said simply, as if that was just the most concrete reasoning one could provide. She hopped down from the top of the jungle gym effortlessly, then put one arm around Riko’s shoulder and the other around Yoshiko’s. “What, you don’t want to marry me or Yoshiko-chan? How rude...”

 

Riko turned red. Now everybody at the playground was looking at her...being so plain, she wasn’t used to having the spotlight on her like that! Yoshiko was looking at her with a pout on her face, fiddling with the feather in her bun. “Now, w-wait a minute, I didn’t say that I didn’t want to, I just...it’s, um...three people can’t...and, um...y-you’re both really pretty and nice, so, I guess I  _ would _ if we could, but we can’t-”

 

“It’s official, then! We’re engaged,” Mari squealed tightening her arms around both of her...fiancees.

 

“So cool,” Yoshiko whispered, looking at Mari and Riko with a grin on her face. “Two little demons, bound to me for life?! Lily-chan, you’ve gotta be on board with this!”

 

“I...I guess I have to be, now.” Riko sighed happily, and the rest of the children at the playground began to clap. The amount of applause was overwhelming, along with the chatter about how cool the wedding was going to be and what kind of cake the Ohara family would manage to provide. Leaning over, Riko whispered, “Ohara-san, that’s too many people! They can’t  _ all _ be invited, can they?”

 

“Of course they can, Riko-chan!” Mari almost seemed offended. “The bigger, the better! That’s why there’s three of us in this marriage instead of two. Now, start thinking about what you want to name your puppy!”


End file.
